zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Miu Akino
Miu Akino is the Protagonist of the 26th Period of the series/second chapter of the 7th manga. Angered with Kiyama-sensei for upsetting Yuri, she plotted with her classmates to get revenge. She was the one who began calling her Scarecrow. Bio Appearance Miu has a short, loose bob that frames her head with a split at the forehead and few, slightly wavy strands. She has big slanted eyes. Her attire is seen as casual. Personality Miu is a calm and collected young girl who is shown to be protective over her female classmates. She is rude and aggressive if angered, and she is has no qualms over getting revenge if it means defending someone. She openly disrespects her teacher. History Sometime prior to the story, Miu and her female classmates got angry with their pretty, but shy teacher during swim class one day when she brought up how Yuri was pretending to be sick to avoid it. She tried to make Yuri feel better by telling everyone that they shouldn't worry about the opinions of the other gender since they are still children, but this caused Yuri embarrassment and grief, causing the girls to mutually agree to ignore their teacher. Since then the boys caught on to their plan and agreed to join as well- although Miu is pretty sure they only used it as an excuse to misbehave. One day, Yuri approaches Miu to find her observing the scarecrow outside. Hearing a story Yuri heard from another girl, Miu suddenly gets the idea. The next day before school, she and the other girls grab the scarecrow and bring it into class, setting it by the teachers desk. Eventually Kiyama had felt so threatened by their hostile attitudes that she snapped at them and fled after Miu insulted her, refusing to listen and believing her absence would give her time to think about what she did. However, Miu began to notice several oddities- including the scarecrow seemingly moving in her direction. At first she didn't think much of it, but that night at home before she left her bedroom she caught sight of a strange, shadowy figure. When she looked to find nobody, she decided to investigate the scarecrow the following day. She is startled when Kiyama suddenly reappears, but Miu quickly refused to let her apologize, pointing out that it wasn't her who needed it. She was shocked when she turned to find the scarecrow suddenly missing, and seeing it behind Kiyama she panicked and ran to class, with her concerned friends trailing behind her. Recalling what happened in class, Miu wasn't believed until they looked to find the scarecrow had indeed gone missing. Realizing how carelessly they discarded it after their prank, she fears the worst and everyone begins to grow uneasy when they hear a sound from outside. As everyone stands back in fear, Miu angrily grabs a nearby chair and swings it down as soon as the door opens- but to their horror they look to see it's actually Kiyama she hit. Horrified, Miu desperately tries to defend her actions by saying she didn't know it was her, but because nobody wants to be held responsible, they turn their backs to her. They say it was her doing because she said it was the scarecrow, and how she convinced them to play those pranks on Kiyama. Miu is visibly shaken by her realization that her classmates weren't united with her like she thought, but suddenly, Yuri reveals that Kiyama needs help and defends Miu by pointing out that they all acted of their own free will. Before they can do anything, the class stands frozen in fear when the scarecrow suddenly appears. Time passes and Kiyama is shown returning to school. She thinks about Miu and wonders what could have happened to make her scared enough to attack her the way she did. But upon arriving to class, she finds that the room is entirely filled with scarecrows resembling Miu and her classmates. Quotes Trivia *Miu shares similarities with Miya Maeshima. **Both girls held a petty grudge towards their vaguely similar looking female teachers. **They were shown to have a bond with their female classmates. **Both girls are introduced in a similar pose at the start of the chapter. Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 26 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Antagonists